


Coming Home

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard-fought battle it's good to have something to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the[Kylux soft kink blog](http://kyluxsoftkinks.tumblr.com).
> 
> Prompt: Kylo is back from one hell of a mission and the last time Hux was asleep was like 40 hours ago, and they just undress each other slowly, piece by piece. It’s not even sexual, it’s just been able to get to know each other again. And then they’re naked in front of each other, just breathing each other in.

The harsh light of the datapad was beginning to burn into Hux's eyes. They were heavy, drooping, he could feel the bags underneath them. His body was heavy, feet pinned to a single spot on the floor. He hadn't moved in hours. Their latest base had been under attack and Hux had refused to let anyone other than himself handle the planetary defences. Every shift had passed and still Hux stood.

In his shuttle Kylo Ren sat slumped. His shoulders ached from constant use, the heat of the lightsaber hilt at his hip a testament to that. His muscles were worn, weighing him down like lead the instant he had stopped. He'd been fighting for what felt like days. The Knights had been hopping from enemy shuttle to enemy shuttle, ripping through their defences. Every ship had fallen and still Kylo's muscles tensed.

_Just a little longer._ The reports stated that the Knights shuttle would be docking in an hour. Hux knew he could hold out until then, this may not have been the longest shift he had witnessed, but it was close. He let his shoulders droop, just a little, just for a second before he straightened his back once more. Things would be back to normal soon.

_Just a little longer._ The docking procedure seemed to be taking far longer than usual. Kylo was determined to keep his temper, his jaw clenched, every little thing was close to setting him off. He breathed deep, holding it in, just for a second before his gaze turned to the doorway once more. Things would be back to normal soon.

It was with welcome relief that Hux finally relinquished control of the bridge. He spurred his heavy body into action, marching towards the turbolift with his back held straight, determined to hide the weariness in his bones.

Kylo could feel it as the lift shot upwards towards the bridge, a sense of fatigue radiating outwards from a person that could only be Hux. His breath caught as the doors opened. The General stood paler than ever, dark circles shadowed beneath pale eyes. He looked thinner, smaller and completely exhausted.

“Lord Ren.” Hux nodded to Kylo's mask as he entered the small space, moving to stand beside him as end of shift personnel crowded in. Their arms were pressed together and Hux made the slightest of movements to hook his pinky finger around Kylo's. In the limited view through his visor Kylo noticed the slightest of crinkles at the corner of Hux's tired eyes, the smallest drop of his own mask.

The lift cleared almost as rapidly as it had filled, depositing more and more tired staff towards their rooms each floor. As it reached the highest floors, for the highest command staff, the pair linked hands. They headed directly to Hux's quarters, the door shutting with a definitive hiss behind them.

Kylo had barely reached to remove his helmet when Hux's arms wrapped around him, the vibrant head rested on his shoulder, the other man breathing deeply into the crook of his neck.

“I'm glad you're home.”

Mask and cloak quickly discarded Kylo returned the embrace, “Me too.”

Pulling apart Hux took in the ashen skin of his partner, full lips bitten as he was prone to do when stressed. He brushed back a single lock of hair before Kylo leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. They exhaled together in a single breath, the stresses of the last few days washing away. In this place, at this time, they could finally relax.

With the lightest of touches Kylo pulled Hux's hand towards him, slipping the leather from his fingers to find the pale freckled hand underneath. The rough fabric of his own glove raised goosebumps until Hux divested him of it, bringing their hands together palm to palm, marvelling for a second at the difference in size before lacing their fingers together. Kylo squeezed tightly for a second before raising the large palm back up to stroke across Hux's cheek.

Hux's own hands dropped lower, unfastening the large belt around Kylo's middle. It dropped to the floor as Hux's arms replaced it, following its path around Kylo's middle, tickling faintly through the many layers. Kylo shrugged off the first of his tunics, finger still stroking the faint stubble on Hux's cheek.

“Have I told you before just how ridiculous this outfit is?” Hux's voice was soft, tinged with amusement as he unzipped the second layer, pushing it down to join the ever growing pile on the floor.

“Many, many times.” Kylo dipped down to catch Hux's lips in a kiss. It was soft, unhurried, as much a welcome home as anything else.

Kylo moved his hands downwards, undoing the belt at Hux's own waist, feeling the narrow body beneath. Kylo was willing to bet that Hux hadn't eaten at all during the attack. A thought for later, right now they both needed rest. He kicked off his own boots and with the slightest grip of the Force around the ankles, lifted Hux straight out of his.

Letting out the briefest snort of laughter Hux pulled Kylo closer, fingers hooked around his ridiculous suspenders. His jacket had fallen down, exposing one shoulder and pale collarbone beneath the black under-vest. Kylo brought his lips to it as Hux's fingers worked deftly, undoing the various contraptions to get closer to his partner's body. A final zip and Kylo's chest was exposed allowing Hux to spread his palms on the broad muscles, relishing the warmth.

Pushing Hux back slightly Kylo watched the jacket succumb to gravity and slide all the way off, running his hand along its path. Gripping the bottom of the vest he pulled it up and over Hux's head in one swift movement, ruffling his hair out of its severe parting. Kylo's eyes drank in the sight, the freckle dusted chest, little stomach and narrow hips, the trail of flame red hairs leading lower. His hands found Hux's shoulders, wrapping around them, rubbing circles on his narrow back. Hux buried his face in Kylo's chest, listening to the heartbeat beneath his ear, a steady beat of life. Kylo smelled like sweat and dirt and for once Hux let that slide, too tired to make him shower.

Kylo lazily unfastened the unflattering breeches, hands roaming beneath Hux's underwear to squeeze idly. He pushed everything down in one go, leaving Hux bare. Just moments later Hux followed his lead, the cool air of his quarters caressing Kylo's lower half.

For a few seconds they just stood, eyes re-familiarising each other's bodies. Kylo's moles and scars, Hux's every freckle.

They moved together in a single motion, wrapped tightly around each other. Kylo's hands running up Hux's thighs, over his stomach around his back. Hux carded his fingers through Kylo's hair, watching the dark eyes flutter closed as he leaned into the touch of a hand on his cheek. He brought their foreheads together once more with a sigh. The ship was safe, the base was safe, Kylo was safe and now he was home.

Hux could feel his chest swelling, eyes beginning to burn. He pulled Kylo downwards to capture his mouth, determined to project his feelings without using words. Kylo could read minds, he wouldn't need to talk.

Kylo's breath caught as his mind was wrapped in a cloud of warmth, sinking beneath his skin right to his core. He gripped Hux tighter, feeling the minute shakes of his shoulders.

“Come on, it's bed time. We've been up far too long.” Kylo murmured, pulling the blankets aside. Hux slid in instantly, scooting along to make space. Kylo joined him, head resting on Hux's chest. He felt a kiss being pressed to his head, body already melting into the mattress. Hux shifted briefly to shut off the light before settling back down, holding Kylo in his arms.

“Good night, love.”

The only reply was a soft snuffling snore and Hux smiled. Kylo was definitely home.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com).


End file.
